


Covetous

by FangQueen



Series: Daily Deviant: Membership Posting Date [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Graphic Violence, Infidelity, Interspecies Sex (Demon/Human), Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Orgies, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Quickies, Regency Era AU, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, demon worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was everything a lady could have asked for. He was tall, proud, handsome. He had skin like ivory and bright, golden hair that shone in the sun. He was a devoted scholar and had walked away from his magical training with top marks. He came from one of the most renowned wizarding families in the area, and was reported to be the heir to a wealth that far surpassed many of the others. At his parties, he was the center of attention, the perfect host, the first and last on the dance floor. Many a young lady swooned when his attentions were bestowed upon them. He could melt even the most hard-hearted widow with one kind look.And he'd turned down her father's offer of marriage.





	Covetous

**Author's Note:**

> This was my October 2017 submission to [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/697395.html).
> 
>  **Monthly Theme(s) Used:**  
>  Narcissa Malfoy - old cemetery/abandoned graveyard  
> Lucius Malfoy - nocturnal creatures  
> Bellatrix Lestrange - masks  
> Rodolphus Lestrange - chill wind  
> Rabastan Lestrange - scene of the crime
> 
> This is based on pretty much every dark witch story out there. Literal _years_ since I've written het smut, and this is what I do with it? Like, goddamn. I also just want to apologize now for any time period faux pas I might have made. I'm familiar enough, but I'm certainly no expert.
> 
> Oh, and Happy Halloween, everyone! ;)

_Prologue_

Lucius Malfoy was everything a lady could have asked for. He was tall, proud, handsome. He had skin like ivory and bright, golden hair that shone in the sun. He was a devoted scholar and had walked away from his magical training with top marks. He came from one of the most renowned wizarding families in the area, and was reported to be the heir to a wealth that far surpassed many of the others. At his parties, he was the center of attention, the perfect host, the first and last on the dance floor. Many a young lady swooned when his attentions were bestowed upon them. He could melt even the most hard-hearted widow with one kind look.

And he'd turned down her father's offer of marriage.

Turned it down. He'd _turned it down_. Narcissa hadn't believed it, when they'd first told her. She was so heartbroken and furious that she'd gone temporarily blind. It had been two weeks, and even now, she could feel her hands shaking, clenched into fists at her sides.

Rumor had it he was likely to be wed to Bertha Jorkins by the end of the season. Of all the options, _Bertha Jorkins_...Simple-minded Bertha. Plain in face and nature, entertaining as stale bread. A tailor's daughter, barely a Galleon to her name. Why anyone would've believed her to be a decent match for a man like Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa couldn't fathom for the life of her. If there was any truth in the talk she'd heard at all, then the entire affair must have been orchestrated by her parents, as a means of moving up in the world. There was no way Lucius would've picked her himself, when he had so many far better choices readily available to him.

Narcissa had known him since they were children. His family's house stood but a half-mile from her own. They'd been good friends all their lives, and often came around to each other's family gatherings and holiday parties. Her parents treated him well, and his her. It was customary for two such people to marry. Or so she'd believed.

"I thought you might be out here."

Narcissa turned to see Bellatrix approaching from over the crest of the hill behind her, smiling in that knowing way of hers. For a moment, she felt embarrassment at having been caught. She should've remembered that her sister had planned to visit today, and if anyone were to come looking for her, it would be Bella. She joined her now at the bottom of the slope, her gaze travelling across the field before them to where Lucius was out for his afternoon flight. An eyebrow raised as she returned her attention to her baby sister, who blushed. Then she shrugged and plopped unceremoniously onto the grass at their feet.

"You'll ruin that gown, you know," Narcissa chided, eying the other ruefully as she laid back. Bellatrix merely rolled her eyes and stretched, crossing her arms to pillow under her head.

Narcissa resisted the urge to sigh. Bella was the eldest sister, but she often left the younger wondering about that fact. She'd always been spontaneous―wild, even. And she let the whole world know it, too. Her dark hair was often seen hanging in loose ringlets about her face, almost never tied up under a bonnet, as it ought to have been. The outfits she chose rarely did anything to protect her modesty. It was a wonder how she'd been married off already at all; the entire family had often speculated that she was doomed to spinsterhood, before the Lestranges came along. The thought made Narcissa's insides boil with shame. She, a Black, one of the few ancient lines left in their society―from such a noble family, and pretty, mature, and upstanding in her own right―couldn't get a man to agree to marry her even when she tried.

"His answer remains the same, I take it?"

Narcissa chanced another glance his way. She ached to be on that broom with him, clutching tight to his waist as they soared across the cloudy sky.

"Father hasn't spoken with him again since, nor I...But I imagine yes."

"Then why do you continue to obsess so? We all find our person, in due time. Perhaps he's just not it."

"Easy for you to say."

Bellatrix's eyes were kind when Narcissa looked to her then, but the gesture did nothing to lift the gloom in her soul. It was true, such a thing was very easy to say indeed for a woman already wed. She had done as was expected of her: she'd gone out and found herself a good man to free her from the burden she might've otherwise placed on her parents. Narcissa could not yet say as much for herself, and she didn't know that she ever would. Lucius was the only man she'd thought to marry in all her life. If she couldn't have him, she didn't know that she would have anyone.

"Mother wrote to me, you know, letting me know of the trouble you've been having since the news. I came here today to ask if you'd like to stay with Rodolphus and I for awhile."

She startled, then, looking down at Bellatrix with a mixture of confusion and worry. The elder merely looked back with that same understanding expression, her eyes open and honest.

"Just a week or so. It might help to clear your mind."

Narcissa stared at her for a moment, weighing her options. On the one hand, she felt it would be inappropriate for her to invade her sister's new home so soon after Bellatrix had transitioned to it herself. She and Rodolphus had been married barely three months now. They deserved peace and quiet―a chance to discover what living together as man and wife was like, and to grow their bond. Yet, on the other...She looked across the field once more, to the distant outline of Lucius, dismounting his broom, his father and the Jorkinses waiting for him in the garden.

It was a surprisingly easy decision.

~

Narcissa began to discover just how little she knew of her sister's new life her first morning there.

Rodolphus' brother, Rabastan, was the one to greet her when she and two of her house elves Apparated on their front lawn. He smiled as he informed her that his brother was away on business and should be returning the following day, and that Bellatrix was still dressing and would be down momentarily. He supervised her servants in carrying her things up to her room before they were dismissed, then accompanied her to the back porch for a late breakfast.

Narcissa was having difficulty thinking of any "business" the elder Lestrange might've had that would've required him to go out of town, nor why Rabastan would've been there in his stead. As the morning progressed, his attentions to her became more and more noticeable, and the amount of time it was taking for her sister to join them increased, she began to wonder if it was because of a very particular reason. Ever since Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been matched, many had commented on how perfect it would be for Narcissa to end up with Rabastan. But her sights had always been set on Lucius―and he wasn't her type, anyway. She would've let Andromeda have him, and that may have been the case, had she not run off with a… _commoner_ , for lack of a more vicious term. Still, she questioned now whether or not Bellatrix was trying to distract her from her failure with Lucius by presenting another possibility.

Later that afternoon, she came to discover―through Bellatrix herself―that that wasn't the case at all. In fact, he lived with them. Permanently. Try as she might, Narcissa couldn't make sense of that. It was common for an unmarried sister to live with their sibling, take charge of some of the household duties when the other was indisposed. But a brother? It was unheard of. And Rabastan certainly didn't appear to behave like the dutiful younger sibling. The help treated him as if he was just as much a lord of the house as Rodolphus. He spoke well of his parents still, from what she'd heard, so it wasn't that he'd had a falling out with them and _needed_ somewhere else to stay. So why, then, was he there?

If she hadn't left her room at that exact time of night, then she might never have known the truth.

She had retired at her usual time that evening, but found that she just couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. The first night in an unfamiliar house was always the most difficult. So she had decided to head downstairs to the library to pick out something to read until she fell asleep―but no sooner had she stepped outside her door than she noticed something was quite amiss.

They had put her up in a room down the hall from the master. From where she stood, she could see straight to her sister's doorway at the opposite end, and it was in that moment that she happened to glance up that she noticed a distinctly male figure walking towards it, and what she knew to be Bellatrix guiding his way. At first, she'd assumed it was one of the valets coming to assist her with something. Then the door opened, and the candlelight within revealed that it was none other than Rabastan himself.

It took a moment for Narcissa to process what she was seeing, but as soon as she had, she hurried to shut herself inside her room again and pretend she hadn't seen anything at all. Before she could leave, however, Rabastan suddenly lifted his head and glanced her way. She stiffened under his piercing gaze, hoping she was hidden well enough in the shadows. But then he grinned. An impish grin that made her stomach flip as he lifted a finger to his lips and winked, before following Bellatrix inside and closing the door.

Suddenly so many things made sense. The way he'd doted on her sister throughout the day, the looks they'd given each other across the dining table, the small smile on Bella's lips as she'd told her that he lived with them...She couldn't believe it. She was heartbroken. To think, her sweet Bella would have grown into a woman that was unfaithful to her husband. And with his little brother, at that! Despite her quirks, Narcissa had looked up to her, but now...She had quite the sleepless night, worrying over how long this affair might've been going on, whether Rodolphus had any inkling of it, what was going to happen if he ever confronted either of them about it. She feared what tomorrow would bring, when he returned.

Tomorrow came, and Narcissa found herself even more confused. It seemed Rabastan had decided to toss out all pretense after she'd caught them last night. He openly admired her sister's beauty with his glances. He took to touching her here and there―a hand resting on the small of her back while they walked, smoothing her unruly hair. When they sat to supper, he pulled her chair out for her, and kept a hand on her arm throughout much of the meal, in full view of all. If Rodolphus felt any ill will towards his brother's advances, he did a splendid job in keeping that fact to himself. And Bellatrix...Bellatrix glowed under each of their affections equally.

Night fell once more, and so did Narcissa's courtesy. She knew that her sister had retired to the master bedroom with _both_ men that evening, had heard the three of them passing outside her door as she was getting undressed. She decided to give it a little bit of time, before donning her bathrobe and tiptoeing over to their room.

As she crept down the corridor, she could hear strange noises coming from within. Once there, she pressed her ear against the wood, listening. She worried what they might be doing in there. Perhaps Rodolphus _had_ been upset about his brother's indiscretions, and he'd chosen to confront him about it after they'd believed Narcissa had gone to bed. However, what she was hearing didn't sound like the shouting she'd expected.

The door hadn't been latched properly. With a little push, it opened a tad more, allowing her to see inside. And what she did see froze her where she stood.

Against the far wall, she could see her sister. Naked, bent over, and bracing herself against it. Behind her was her husband, his broad hands gripping her hips as he thrust into her. She moaned with every movement, throwing her head back in ecstasy. And on the bed across from them, she could see Rabastan. He was naked as well, leaning back on one elbow as he regarded them, his opposite hand flying over his cock.

Narcissa tried to turn away and found she couldn't convince her body to move. This wasn't something she should've been watching, she knew that. This...whatever this was, was a private moment between the three of them. And yet...She'd never seen a man's genitals before. Well, perhaps once or twice as a child, but not filled with arousal, as Rabastan was now. She still didn't find him the most appealing, but she could see it in her mind, Lucius leaning back in that same way, waiting for her to join him in bed, and it made her go mad with want. There was something else, as well―something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Like something was urging her to look, the power of something unseen washing over her. She'd never felt such lust in all her life.

For a moment, she thought to cast a charm over herself, to shield her from notice, before she realized she'd forgotten her wand on her night table. She checked on either side of her, expecting to see a house elf pop up out of nowhere and catch her in the act, but the corridor was thankfully deserted. And the trio in the room in front of her were too engrossed in each other at this point to have paid her any mind.

Rodolphus had turned them around so that he was leaning back against the wall, and Rabastan was now helping him keep Bellatrix aloft. From this angle, Narcissa could just barely catch Rodolphus slipping his thick cock into his wife's arse, before Rabastan settled between her outstretched legs and entered her from the front.

Narcissa bunched her robe and nightgown in one hand and rolled them up just enough to slip the other beneath the hem and inside her underwear. Her sex was already soaking wet. She ran the pad of her finger around her clit, watching as the two men thrust in unison. Her sister was hanging on to them for dear life, but she seemed to be taking it better than Narcissa herself might have. She'd never had a cock before. Certainly not in her arse.

She slipped first one, then two digits inside herself, working her open before beginning a steady pace of her own. She wondered what Lucius would be like, if she were to have him. Would he moan and groan the way Rabastan was now, or would he be silent and powerful like Rodolphus? Would he toy with her nipples like that? Would he bite her neck? Lick her ear as he whispered all the filthy things he wanted to do to her?

Bellatrix let out a startled gasp, and then she was shaking, convulsing, dragging her nails down Rabastan's back as she clung to him. He suddenly went still and followed suit with a cry of his own. Narcissa watched the taut muscles in his backside spasm with his release and came on her own hand.

~

"I know you saw us last night."

Narcissa felt her skin flush with shame, glancing at the maid currently serving their tea to check if she'd heard. Bellatrix was giving her a sly smile across the table. She had wondered why the men had chosen not to join them today. Now she knew. She waited until the girl headed back inside, leaving them alone in the garden, before responding.

"I was...concerned. But I saw that I was mistaken." Bellatrix was looking at her like she very much expected for her to explain something else entirely. Narcissa refused to discuss that particular part with her, and so she continued instead, "I just don't understand it. Both of them?"

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, you're _married_ to Rodolphus―"

"Why have one when I can have both?"

"But how could you have possibly convinced either of them to agree to that? I've never heard of a man willing to share his wife with anyone, let alone his own brother."

"Oh, I have my ways, sister dear."

Bellatrix's eyes were sparkling mischievously over the rim of her cup as she sipped. Narcissa was reminded of when they were small and Bella and the other older children had had a secret meeting place they'd refused to tell her about. Was there really some strange kind of magic out there that could entice two men to love the same woman? She thought of Lucius, and what that knowledge could do for her. She needed to know.

"Love potion?" Bellatrix shook her head. "A spell of some kind?" She chuckled, then shook it again. "Then what?"

"Would you like to come along this evening? See for yourself?"

She was instantly curious. And something else, too. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. A promise in her sister's eyes.

So Narcissa stood with her on the back lawn after dark, waiting for the others to arrive. Like Bellatrix, she had traded her gown for a traditional, black robe common of their kind. A mask made in a dove's likeness concealed the upper half of her face. Her sister wore one like a raven, its dark feathers reaching back to meld with her hair. She had asked her why her group insisted on these things, expecting some mysterious answer in return. Rather, Bellatrix had laughed. She'd said it was nothing but a bit of fun. Somehow, Narcissa wasn't sure about that.

They weren't left waiting for long; soon enough, a line of young women came marching up from the hills beyond. Each were similarly dressed, and Narcissa could see a menagerie of masks like theirs, from hens to does to foxes, each more colorful than the last. A select few carried torches, lighting their way in both the front and the rear. The one at the head was done up like a pheasant. When she spotted Bellatrix, she waved and greeted them merrily:

"Bella! Is that your little sister I see?"

"Yes, I've convinced her to join us this evening," she replied, placing a comforting hand on Narcissa's back as they stepped into place.

"Excellent! Will she be participating?"

"We'll see, we'll see."

Many women in their society would take to gathering together like this, to teach each other new spells or mix potions. However, something about this seemed quite different. Narcissa looked around at the crowd in front of her and began to feel the first pangs of anxiety in her chest. She thought she might know some of them, but under their bulky robes and masks, it was hard to tell. She had recognized the voice of the one who'd spoken to them, and yet she couldn't put her finger on where she'd heard it before. Bella must have known them all well, as she could see her smiling under the rim of her mask, and she appeared at ease in their company.

Narcissa startled when Bellatrix took her hand. She felt her sister chuckle as she lifted it to wrap around her elbow, huddling them closer together as they walked.

"Don't be so frightened, you're safe here," she whispered. Narcissa was thankful that her mask was there to hide her blush.

They eventually came to the edge of the woods. The group tightened ranks as they passed through the first line of trees and beyond. Initially, Narcissa had thought they were walking towards town, but now she realized that she didn't recognize where they were.

"Where are we headed?"

"You'll see soon enough," was Bellatrix's cryptic answer, the same she'd been giving her all day. This time, however, she added, "I do want you to understand, though, before you do see it, that there are many reasons why someone would choose to do this."

"Such as?"

She began gesturing to the ladies around them, each in turn. "Marlene asked for higher status. Molly, for a better job for her husband, more wealth for their family. And you see that little slip of a thing up there? She was married to a drunk, who beat her senseless. They still haven't found him."

Narcissa felt her blood chill. Bellatrix must have sensed her apprehension, because she patted her hand and quickly added:

" _Your_ reason is clear. You want Lucius to be yours, and only yours. There are many ways to make something like that happen. I simply wanted to show you one you might not have thought of on your own."

They walked for what felt like an hour. Eventually, the trees gave way to first a clearing, then a dirt path. When Narcissa looked up, she could see that the leaves had parted enough to show the sky above. The stars winked back at her, a full moon shining amongst them.

They followed this path for another few minutes until they came upon a rusted, old gate. It creaked as it was swung open, beckoning them inside. Once she passed the threshold, Narcissa noticed that the trees came to an immediate stop there, and beyond it, stretching out as far and wide as the eye could see, was a graveyard. Ancient, decrepit, mementos scattered, headstones crumbling, names and dates faded beyond recognition. Narcissa nearly tripped over a piece of one. She blanched, but Bellatrix kept her grounded and moving forward.

In the center of it all, they came to a pile of chopped wood, which the torchbearers set ablaze before gesturing for everyone to sit. She followed Bellatrix's lead, lowering herself cross-legged on the dewy grass. The others did the same, and soon they'd created a circle around the roaring fire, the tips of its flames yearning to lick the sky.

An unsettling quiet fell over the group. The chatter from their walk had diminished completely. Remaining attached to her sister's side was the only thing keeping Narcissa there anymore. Every second that passed, she was reminded with more and more clarity that this wasn't the type of witches' circle she was accustomed to. In all the ones she'd participated in, they'd never gone to a cemetery. It was talked of, sure, how certain spells were performed better, potions were brewed stronger, in such a location. But no one would dare. There were _dead bodies_ beneath them. Right under where they now sat. It was disrespectful, and probably dangerous. And yet no one else appeared to be concerned, aside from her.

"Who would like to go first this evening?"

The woman in the pheasant mask―who Narcissa now assumed was the leader―was the first to break the silence. She looked around the circle, waiting for her answer, until Bellatrix raised her hand and said:

"I would. To show my sister how it's done."

"Very good. You may begin."

Bellatrix took her hand once more, and Narcissa held onto her like her life depended on it. Her opposite hand was taken by the women next to her, and so on throughout the circle, until everyone was linked. Now the silence was tangible, a shroud draped over them all. She buzzed with anticipation.

Then Bellatrix began to speak. Words that Narcissa had never heard before rolled off her tongue as if she'd been speaking them all her life. It was a language that was somehow familiar to her, and yet she couldn't understand it. An old one, that sounded like it should have been long since dead. It spread like gooseflesh across her skin. One by one, the others joined in, until it was a chorus, blanketing the land in monotonous, droning noise like felt hypnotizing and paralyzing all at once.

Narcissa's hair stood on end as the most chilling breeze she'd ever felt washed over her. The heat from the fire did nothing to soothe its sting. It was as if she'd plunged herself into a lake in the depths of winter, as if the air itself was now made of ice. It hurt to breathe, to see, to think. It swirled around them, getting stronger and stronger still, kicking up dirt and rocks and whipping her hair out of its bun.

The fire sparked, fizzled, then flared. Narcissa jumped as it burst and crackled in front of her eyes. Only the hands holding fast to her own kept her in her seat. She glanced at the ladies around her, to see if anyone else was equally concerned, and found that they were all staring blissfully at something in the middle of the circle.

The wind and flames had died down again, and at their center...Narcissa was forced to swallow a scream. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her, and yet there was no mistaking it…

At their center stood a tall, muscular being unlike any she'd ever seen. Its body was covered in a thick, leathery hide. Bat wings sprouted from its back. It had the face of a deformed lion, mane and all. Its hands curved into long, sharp talons, and there were hooves where its feet should have been. And when her wide eyes travelled lower, she could see an impossibly large cock, standing out from its body red and fully erect.

Narcissa was petrified as it stepped out from the fire. She felt Bellatrix release her hand and turned to see her removing her mask and tossing it aside. She knew, then, that she'd told her had been a lie. That it was more than just a bit of fun. It was how the creature would know which one he was there for. And her sister, her sweet big sister...She was giggling as if meeting an old, dear friend after years spent apart.

It descended upon her, tearing her robe over her head. She was naked underneath, something she hadn't informed Narcissa of when they'd been getting ready back at the house. The beast appeared to be pleased with her choice of garments, as it was already spreading her legs and guiding its massive cock towards her. Bella moaned when it entered her. It began humping into her with wild abandon, knocking her flat on the ground, and she clawed down its back, revelling in every single moment. It captured her mouth on her next cry of ecstasy, and she kissed it back as if it was a long-lost lover finally returning home.

Narcissa was halfway back to the woods before she even realized she'd ran. She could hear the shouts of the others behind her, calling her back. She'd broken the circle. _She'd broken the circle_. She'd never done something like that before. A charged, reactionary aura flooded her system, making her nerves dance under her skin. The graveyard was alive with it, trembling and twisting as her vision failed her.

By the time she reached the gate, she was nearly out of breath. She collapsed against it as she struggled to bring mouthful after mouthful of air into her lungs. It was like icicles still, and it burned going down. Her hands shook violently where they held her up, and soon they lost their strength as well, sending her to her knees. She didn't know how long she crouched there, quaking with fear, tears streaming down her cheeks.

After some time, she heard a shout behind her, a voice she recognized, and yet it made her stomach churn to hear it now.

"Cissy!"

She turned to see her sister sprinting towards her around the headstones. She was dressed in her robe once more, but the evidence of what had occurred was there, too. Her hair was even more of a mess than usual, trapped by the mask she'd left resting atop her head. There were angry scratch marks on her chest, peeking out from under her collar. Her face and hands were covered in dirt, and beneath that rosy skin, tinted with arousal.

"I'm so sorry," she panted as she dropped to the ground beside her. Narcissa tried to shy away, but Bellatrix grabbed her by her shoulders and held her in place. "I'm so, so sorry. I should've explained, I should've...I was afraid if you knew, you wouldn't have come, wouldn't have seen what this can do for you." Narcissa shook her head and tried to pull away again, feeling ill at the memory of it. Bellatrix yanked her back, saying in a rush, "Listen, please, just listen to me. I understand. I know the first time can be scary, I know it can, but you haven't seen yet how wonderful this can be―"

"You must realize...You must _know_ what you'd have to be offering, for a creature like that to―"

Bellatrix paused, studying her. Then she said quietly, evenly, "It's a small price to pay, don't you think?"

Narcissa saw it, then, that madness she feared, shining in Bella's eyes. It ran in their family, and she'd always worried that it ran even thicker in her sister. For their whole lives, it had swum just beneath the surface, but every once in awhile, she'd catch a glimpse―and it would chill her to her very core. She didn't like to look at Bellatrix when she was like that. It made her feel as if she might fall, too.

"You want him, don't you?"

Lucius. Of course she wanted Lucius, she always had. But not like this! Never like this!

Then she thought of what she'd witnessed last night. Two men, two brothers, who might otherwise be in competition with each other, loved her sister as if they shared her equally. This, what they were doing here tonight, what that… _beast_ had helped her sister achieve. Her greatest desire, apparently. Could it really be that easy? Could this be the answer to her prayers? She searched Bellatrix's fiery eyes and thought it just might be. She could feel it, she was falling too, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"More than anything."

Bellatrix took a deep breath, moving closer. "I'm not going to force you. It's your decision to make. I would just be careful, if I were you. Before you do this, you must be certain that he is someone who is...easily won. I've heard stories of what happens in the instances where that is not the case. It's not something I would wish upon you."

Easily won? Could as much be said about Lucius Malfoy? He was supposedly betrothed to Bertha Jorkins, but...Narcissa couldn't imagine a world in which he would choose a girl like that over her, especially not if she had power like she had witnessed tonight on her side. _Of course_ he would be easily won.

"I'll…" She swallowed, searching for the words. "I'll...I'll do it."

A slow smile spread across Bella's lips. Then she kissed her cheek and pulled her into her arms. Narcissa clung to her tightly, her whole body trembling with fear, and yet...a little excitement, as well. The magic she'd felt back in the circle still thrummed in her center, making her border on delirious, intoxicated. When they stood, Bellatrix had to help her to her feet, and she kept her upright as they retraced their steps back to the circle.

"They said they would wait for you, till you were ready. They've brought someone through for you," Bellatrix whispered to her as soon as they crossed around the mausoleum and the fire came into view.

Narcissa felt that flip in the pit of her gut once more. What could that mean? Who had they brought through for her? Another demon, like the one that had come for her sister? She would've run again had Bellatrix not been holding her.

Yet, when she first saw Him, she felt a thrill down her spine like nothing she'd ever known before.

He waited for her at the center of the fire, His gaze boring into hers, even from a distance. She couldn't take her eyes away from Him. He was...handsome. She'd expected a revolting creature, like the one her sister had summoned. What she saw before her now was an Adonis. He was sculpted like a Greek statue. He had hair like onyx, skin like diamonds, and eyes like sapphires. The flames lapped at His flesh, not to burn, but to make it glow with such a radiance she felt compelled to shield her eyes.

Bellatrix gripped her wrists and lowered them, encouraging her to step forward. With a deep breath, she took one tentative step, then another, until she was back in her place in the circle. Her sister removed her mask for her, then sat with the others, while she stood rooted to the spot.

When He stepped out of the fire and started towards her, she nearly bolted again. It was His eyes that stopped her. They held her there with a nearly tangible force, stronger than any magic she'd encountered before. As she gazed into them, it was as if she looking back through the centuries, eons, to different universes. As if she could've learned all there was to know just by looking into His eyes.

"Tell Him what you want, dear," the hen on her right urged.

He raised a hand to stroke a finger down her cheek. As it moved away from the light of the fire, shadows passed over his skin, showing her his true nature: black, charred flesh, and claws that could rip her to shreds with hardly any effort. The sight almost made her recoil, but...there was such a gentleness in the gesture that instead she found herself leaning into it. The moment they touched, that same magic from earlier washed over her tenfold, making her choke and tremble. Blood pulsed in her center as a strong arousal coursed through her, stronger than she had felt when she'd been watching her sister the night before. Where she found the words to speak next, she honestly couldn't say. It was if he was drawing them from her.

"I want Lucius Malfoy to love me."

When their lips met, the circle rejoiced. His teeth were sharp; she felt them graze her when she opened her mouth to permit his tongue. He tasted sweet, like candied fruit, and he kissed like he'd been born to do it.

He removed her robe and lowered her to the ground. Crouching over her, He hooked one claw into the collar of her shift and tore, splitting everything down the middle until she was laid bare for Him. Her nipples hardened in the cool breeze, but His skin was hot like the fire, and He draped Himself over her to keep her warm. She arched against Him as He ran the tip of His tongue around one perked nub, then drew it between His lips and sucked. One hand trailed down her torso and between her legs. She had never had someone touch her that way before, and she flinched when He first pressed a finger inside. But He took his time with her, spreading her until she was dripping. Then he withdrew his hand and coated his cock in her essence.

Next thing she knew, the head of his member was pressing against her entrance. She let out a desperate sob, caught somewhere between lust and fright. It was her first time. She knew it would hurt, and with something so large...She opened her eyes, tentatively, and saw Him staring back. Once more, she was flying through the eternity in His eyes. With that, He thrust into her, and she was so overwhelmed she barely felt a thing.

He kissed her again, muffling her cries. Somewhere―what seemed like so far away now―she heard the fire crackle and burst, and moans that were not her own. But she was sinking into another existence entirely. He dug his heels into the ground and drove into her, over and over until she'd forgotten that they were ever two separate bodies at all. The circle, the fire, the graveyard all fell away. They climaxed in unison, their hearts beating as one.

~

She could feel him watching her from across the room.

After she'd returned from her stay with her sister, her parents had informed her that they'd be throwing a party, to try to garner some interest for her from other eligible bachelors in the town. They appeared to have given up on her first choice, but she hadn't. She had ended up spending three weeks with Bellatrix and the other women, forming circles nearly every night, visiting and building a bond with Him. His magic was in her veins, now. With Him by her side, there was no stopping her, of that she was certain.

She didn't know if they had planned on it, but Lucius was in attendance that night. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She'd never been so pleased with herself. All these gorgeous ladies, in all their finery, and Lucius Malfoy was looking at _her_. She had been dancing with the Snapes' son for most of the night―greasy, unkempt, and much too young for her―just biding her time until Lucius would come to ask her himself.

About halfway through the evening, she got her wish. He took her hand and lead her out to the center of the floor. They fell into a rhythm as the band struck up the next song, twirling and promenading in line with the other dancers. His gaze burned over her skin. No matter where she was in step, she knew that whenever she looked up, she'd catch him watching her as if she was something truly fascinating. On a turn, when he clutched her hand, he absentmindedly stroked his thumb over the back of it, and it made her shiver. Yes, he wanted her. Had she still been a maiden, she might not have sensed as much, but she could now. He wanted her more and more with each passing minute. And there was no Bertha Jorkins there tonight to spoil her fun.

Another turn. At the pass, their eyes locked. His yearned for her in a way she'd never seen before. They traced the lines of her bodice, and she felt his hands quiver whenever they touched. She could practically see his arousal wafting off of him. She couldn't believe how well this was working. She'd believed once or twice in their youth, when they would go flying together, or for a walk through town, that he viewed her was someone sexually satisfying. But never like this. Was this really all His doing?

The song ended, and as she curtsied, she stole another glance and nodded her head towards the hall. When she made to leave, she didn't have to check behind her to know that he was following. She guided them down the corridor, the lively chatter from the ballroom fading with each step. They came to a rarely used drawing room towards the back of the house, and she let them in, smiling to herself when she heard him scrambling after her.

Narcissa turned to face him, then, taking in the state of him. His cheeks were rosier than when she'd last looked. He seemed to be panting a little as well. He looked like he wanted to grab her and throw her to the floor. It wasn't something she would've been opposed to.

However, before she could even open her mouth to tell him as much, he pounced, cupping the back of her head and bringing her forward for a heated kiss. She whimpered as his plush lips pressed firmly against her own, practically withering in his arms as he wrapped them tightly around her. She thought she could feel his arousal, even through their layers, and she desired it with everything in her being.

But then he was gone again, jumping back as if slapped, releasing her as quickly as he'd latched on. In his eyes, she could see more than just lust now. There was confusion, delirium. It was as if he was in a daze, under a spell.

"Forgive me, I…" He faltered, pausing to catch his breath. "I can't explain it. You've never looked so…" His hand reached for her again, seemingly of its own accord, but he snapped it back at the last moment. She tried not to look as crestfallen as she felt, but failed miserably. His resolve seemed to melt that much more as he observed her reaction, and yet he continued, "I shouldn't have come here with you. I should go. I fear that if I stay, I might end up doing something...inappropriate."

"What if I were to tell you I wanted you to?"

It was as if her words had struck a match. He was on her again without another moment's hesitation, claiming her with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. He rolled his hips, pulling her taut against him, and when she moaned, he answered likewise with a growl so animalistic it made butterflies swoop in her belly. He mouthed over her jaw, her chin, down to her throat, where he bit and sucked until she was sure there was a bruise left in his wake.

She steered him towards one of the chairs in the center of the room and pushed him down onto it. There she dropped to her knees, wasting no time in unbuttoning his trousers and yanking them down his thighs. He startled for a moment, but when her mouth wrapped around his straining cock, he sang her nothing but praises. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it loose from the braids she'd tied it up in, tugging whenever she would run the tip of her tongue along the underside of his head. She sucked hard like He had taught her to, just to hear him cry out.

Before long, he was urging her back to her feet, and she understood immediately what he wanted. She shimmied out of her bloomers and climbed into the chair herself to straddle him. His eyes went glassy the moment she was fully seated in his lap, and his mouth fell open in a small "o". He seemed surprised at the ease and skill with which she took him in, and she couldn't help but feel pride in that.

Hanging on to the back of the chair, she began to rock and bounce. It felt like heaven, his cock sliding in and out of her. More so than she had imagined it would, all this time. His hands found their way under her frock to take hold of her arse, helping her move on him, and increasing the pace.

Something shifted in the air, and she looked up. There He was, in the far corner. She couldn't believe it: He was there with her, even right now. The shadows couldn't hide that He was aroused by her as well; His cock stood at full attention. The sight of it made her mouth water and her core ache. She longed for release, the kind she knew only He and her Lucius could give her.

Then Lucius grunted and stilled, and the next she knew, she could feel him throbbing inside her. Well, that was...disappointing, but she was just glad to have had him at all. After years of waiting, he was orgasming inside her, just like she'd dreamed.

But when she looked at his face, she didn't see pleasure there. He looked like he was in shock, and he still did, even as she kissed him again, before removing herself from his lap. It took a moment for him to gather himself, but when he did, he was quick to tuck his cock back into his pants and get to his feet. He hesitated, breezed past her towards the door, then stopped and turned to look at her again.

She furrowed her brow, confused. He was acting so differently towards her now from how he had just seconds ago. Yet, he crossed back and kissed her for the final time, and she was glad in that. She felt confident, even as she watched his back retreating out the door.

~

On the night of the next weekly Floo call from her sister, Narcissa could barely keep herself together, she was so excited to tell her about the events of the previous weekend. Her parents were out with the other elders, for cribbage night at the MacNair's. The elves had retired for the evening, and she had the drawing room to herself, with no need to worry that anyone might overhear.

When Bellatrix's curly mop popped into the hearth, Narcissa was already grinning from ear to ear. Her sister raised an eyebrow at that, but smiled kindly nonetheless. For awhile, they chatted about the usual topics―how were Mother and Father, Rodolphus and Rabastan, what new gossip had they heard. Then, after what felt like forever, she asked:

"And how have you fared, thus far? You know...with Him?"

"Oh, it's been going splendidly!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her joy any longer. "Mother and Father hosted a party the other night, you know―I'm sorry you couldn't attend. But of course Lucius was there! And wouldn't you know, he noticed me." She couldn't help but smile at the memory, feeling just as giddy as she had that first night in the cemetery. "He cornered me in a separate room. He was absolutely beside himself with desire, you wouldn't believe it. And, well...I suppose you can guess the rest."

Narcissa giggled to herself, expecting to hear shouts of jubilation from the other end. But no such celebration came. Bella was staring at her, her brows knitted together. The silence stretched longer and longer, until finally:

"Wait, I don't understand...I was speaking about your...You're still set on Lucius?" Bellatrix frowned, disbelieving. "I thought you might have moved on―"

"Why would I have done that?" Narcissa couldn't help but feel deflated at that. Her heart sunk down into her stomach, her prior happiness draining from her. " _He_ is the one I love, the one I want, the one I...the one I had asked for―"

" _Yes_ , I know, I know, I was _there_ , but I...I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?"

Bellatrix swallowed, her nostrils flaring. Narcissa knew that look. She didn't want to hear what was coming next. She knew it could only be bad news.

"I saw him with Bertha Jorkins, when I was passing through town yesterday." Bella paused, shaking her head in pity, then, "I didn't think...I didn't know you had...I thought you'd _moved on_."

Narcissa's hands shook where they were clutched in her lap. Her head spun, her vision blurred. She wasn't hearing this. She couldn't be hearing this. It wasn't _possible_.

"But he...But we made love that night! How could he still be―?"

"I told you to be careful," Bellatrix mumbled, almost to herself, her eyes wide and fearful. "I told you, you had to be _certain_ ―"

"And was I not? I have won him, haven't I? I think I've proven that well by now!"

"Yes, well, it appears that Lucius Malfoy doesn't agree with you!"

The words hurt like a smack across her face. Narcissa sat there for long moment, aghast, her mouth hanging open.

Bertha. It just _had_ to be Bertha, even now? Even after all she had done for him, he still wanted her more? It was idiotic, unthinkable. There must be something she could do. Something to make him see how utterly wrong that was!

"Cissy! Narcissa, wait!"

Her sister's plea faded into the background as she stormed from the room, down the hall to the foyer, and out into the cold night air. She walked with a purpose, determination, holding onto her wand like a lifeline. She felt Him come up beside her, His presence strengthening her resolve, His powerful aura hardening her heart. Yes, there was definitely something she could do to show Lucius. She would show them all! And no one would ever question who he belonged to again!

The house was just there, beyond the next line of trees. So many around here didn't bother to lock their doors, and when she approached from the back, she was grateful to find that this family was no exception. She marched through past the kitchen, the dining room, the parlour, till she came to the foyer. If there were house elves or servants about, they'd wisely chosen to make themselves scarce. Up the stairs, and down the hall to the right. At the last door on the end, she stopped, taking a deep, firm breath, then forced it open.

Inside was Bertha Jorkins, clothed in nothing but a shift and brushing out her hair at her vanity table. She practically leapt off her stool when the door swung open and crashed against the opposite wall. Narcissa could see her watching her for a moment in her mirror before she rose and turned to face her, shaking her head in ignorance.

"Narcissa? What are you doing―" Her sentence died on a yelp of surprise as Narcissa's wand sliced through the air, cutting her clothing to ribbons.

"What are _you_ doing, Bertha? What have you been doing with _my_ Lucius?!"

Narcissa backed her up against the table. Bertha floundered for something to support her, still trying to keep her shift on and her modesty in tact.

"What? I-I don't understand, I don't know what you're―"

"Silence!"

Narcissa backhanded her across her face, then sent another hex her way, leaving a gash running between her breasts. The skin burst open, and blood poured from the wound, dripping down her abdomen and over her thighs. Bertha's face was contorted in pain, sweat beading at her brow. And Narcissa felt good. It felt _so good_ to reduce her to this, to make her see what should have been clear all along: that _she_ was the better woman, and that there was nothing Bertha Jorkins could ever do to change that fact.

Again and again, she carved her open. Spell after spell hit her body, bloodying it, ripping it apart, desecrating it. Even as her vision nearly blacked out, Narcissa kept going, over and over and over, the air around them fizzing and sparking as her magic soared from her outstretched arm.

"You stupid little thing!" she shrieked, her voice cracking and spittle flying from her quivering lips. "You stupid, _stupid_ thing! Why you?! Why are _you_ so important?! What's so good about _you_?!"

Eventually, she stopped, lowered her wand, tried to catch her breath. Then everything began to gradually fade back into focus. She could see, now, the table they'd overturned in their struggle. The curtains the girl had torn as she'd clung to them. The dark pool gathering under her body…

Narcissa looked down and gasped. Everything from her boots to her bodice was saturated with blood, from her shoulders to her palms, under her fingernails. She could feel it drying in cold, dirty streaks across her face, and it made her want to retch. Her vision wavered again. Her hands began to shake so hard her wand flew from her hand and skidded across the floor.

It came to a stop at His feet. It was only then that she realized He'd been standing beside them the entire time. He was covered in Bertha's blood as well. His claws were almost black with it, and he was leaving tiny droplets on the floor.

And Bertha...Narcissa was forced to swallow bile when she looked at her. She lay in a heap on the floor beside her window, naked. If Narcissa hadn't already known who she was looking at, she wouldn't have recognized her. Her body was in tatters, her face a pile of mangled flesh.

He stole her focus again as He stepped up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Narcissa looked up at him, frozen in shock and disbelief.

"D-did I…?"

She couldn't finish her sentence. He nodded, understanding anyway. Nothing was making sense. How could she have done this? She didn't even remember how she'd gotten there in the first place.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her up to gaze into His eyes. Then he gestured to first Bertha's body, then the door behind her. He didn't have to speak for her to know what he was telling her. She needed to get out of there, and quickly, before someone came. There had to be at least one person in this house that had heard the commotion, and they would be coming up any minute to investigate.

She ran. She ran from the room, down the stairs, through the back door, and on and on for hours, it seemed, going nowhere, thinking of nothing but the need to escape, to hide, to forget. She ran until she came to the forest, then further still, over logs and boulders and through branches. She didn't stop till she arrived at a stream, and it was there that she tore her clothing from body and threw it all into the murky waters, before collapsing onto the dirt at its bank.

She didn't know how long she sat there, waiting. The sun was just beginning to rise when she finally heard the patter of hooves behind her. She didn't have to look up to know it was Him. He had brought with Him her wand, a fresh outfit, and a sense that, somehow, everything was going to be alright.

Lucius asked her to marry him the very next day. She kept expecting someone to say something about how quickly he'd switched from Bertha to her. About her grisly death. About the crazed killer that must be on the loose in their town. Bellatrix could barely look at her anymore, but she wouldn't speak about it. There was a brief mention from their respective families and friends, here and there within that first week. Then...nothing. It was as if Bertha had faded from memory altogether.

She still saw Him. He was her faithful companion now. Even when He was unseen, she could always feel Him there. From time to time, she would visit with Him, as she had that first time in the cemetery. He never spoke, but...she knew. She knew that she owed everything she had to Him, to the help He'd given her that fateful night. That she was just as devoted to Him as He to her. And when He would slip inside her, she would feel an intense connection like none other. Not even with Lucius.

~

_Epilogue_

She hadn't felt this angry in years.

Four years since they'd been married. Nearly three since she'd given birth to their son, their only child. That was enough, Lucius had said. They had produced an heir, and that was enough. Narcissa had believed it was because he'd actually been happy to spend their lives thusly, just the three of them. The idea that it could be because his interest had been caught up in something else entirely hadn't crossed her mind in quite some time. Foolish. She had never felt so utterly foolish as she did now, eyes burning as she stared out her bedroom window and into the rose garden below.

Beside Lucius stood one of their new maids. A young, pretty, simple thing that blushed like the red flowers surrounding them when he flashed her that dazzling smile. He severed one long-stemmed bloom from its bush with a quick, effortless charm that had her practically swooning and bestowed it upon her. The tips of his fingers lingered against the back of her hand as she drew it close to breathe in its fragrance.

It was a pity, really, that her husband had managed to become ensnared by someone so beneath his notice. There must be something she could do to remind him of what a shame that truly was.

A clawed hand rested comfortingly upon her shoulder, just as she slipped her own inside a hidden fold in her gown. She curled her fingers around the handle of her wand and felt her magic coursing through her arm, humming and buzzing and begging to be cast. Yes, she knew _exactly_ what she must do. And He would be there to guide her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
